The popularity of household machines for preparing beverages, particularly espresso coffee, starting from ingredients prepared in portions and contained in cartridges or pods, is increasing alongside an ever increasing need to adapt these machines to the spaces available in the rooms in which said machines are placed.
However, the technical choices to achieve this goal are mostly aimed at reducing the dimensions of the machines by means of a redesign of the internal components that can have a negative influence on the quality of the resulting beverage.
One of the components that influence negatively the space occupation of the machine is the reservoir of the water used to obtain the beverage, which usually has the appearance of a component arranged on one of the sides of the machine.